Bounty
by CryingLeo
Summary: With no destination in mind, she walked silently, as if gliding, through the rocky pavement with only the streetlamps showing her way. No daring pedestrians to hinder her aimless stride, just the way she liked it. No additional victims besides her prey, sparing her already towering bounty. AU NanoFate
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **__Another attempt at an MGLN fic. This is, once again, set in an alternate universe with magic and mythical creatures. Characters will surely be OOC here, but will still retain their original personalities most of the time, so forgive me if I stray too much. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha_

* * *

**~Prologue~**

Pitch, black, darkness that is night was her preference; when the residue of the sun completely vanishes replaced only by a deep black blanket with holes that serves as the stars. There were endless numbers of them, especially in this moonless night. This night, she considers, is perfect.

Everything seemed motionless, not even the breeze from a wind could be heard; not even the clanks of metal against metal that is the sign post of stores and businesses. It was quiet, eerily quiet.

With no destination in mind, she walked silently, as if gliding, through the rocky pavement with only the streetlamps showing her way. No daring pedestrians to hinder her aimless stride, just the way she liked it.

No additional victims besides her prey, sparing her already towering bounty.

A small crack at a nearby building and she glared at the direction of the sound. The window that was ajar immediately closed, the occupant behind it possibly cowering in fear. Her cold burgundy eyes went back to looking forward, ignoring the small murmurs behind the window and a few from another building.

Her presence, after all, was a fearsome one; unwanted even, as she invaded this once peaceful town not too long ago, with the intention to kill.

Lucky for the townsfolk, it was not their innocence that she intends to end…

… but the abomination that plague this town…

An abomination she's doing the unnecessary honor of killing. It was her pleasure after all.

She smirked when a sudden rustling sound came in front of her being, just within the shadows that graced a park she aimlessly arrived. The lamps around the foundation were unlit, and the temperature around it was colder than outside the park.

She found her target.

Hands in her pocket of her black thick cotton pants, she walked towards the darkness with an arrogance befitting a drunkard noble, her dark cloak dragging behind her with a flow at each step.

A deep growl came from the shadows, clearly displeased by the stranger that dared step upon its territory.

She stopped a few feet away from park's shadow, shivering slightly at the mixed temperature of hot and cold, and scoffed at the snarling noises coming from within the darkness.

Hands in her pocket, she spit at the floor, right at the edge of the shadow and smirked. A rude action, unbecoming of a lady, but she was none refined as such, for a very _very_ long time.

The snarls suddenly turned into a monstrous roar as a wolf's head the size of a horse's exploded from the shadows and roared at the stranger, warning her that if provoked any further, her life was forfeited.

But the stranger's smirk only grew, which displeased the monster even more.

"Die" the stranger snarled as her smirk turned into a sadistic smile.

The monster growled and lunges at the stranger with an intent to bite her neck, but its opponent's speed was clearly unmatched as she easily dodged the attack and suddenly appeared behind the monster, unharmed and unfazed.

With the monster now standing in the light, the stranger ran her cold burgundy eyes and studied her prey's form.

It was her typical prey, a Lycan, but smaller. The size of a full grown horse, with a snout that is yet to develop, making its face more human like, and a lean yet muscular body. Brown fur covered its body, with a tail that connects with the fur of its back and head. Its front torso was of lighter brown, as well as its face, and a pair of brown ears protruded from its furry head.

Cold burgundy eyes softened when she realized that her prey was formerly a human child. She loved nothing more than to help the monster, but she knew, better than anyone else, that it was incurable.

There was nothing she could do but to destroy this monster and release the tortured human soul within.

All she can give for the child before her was a swift and painless death.

The monster jumped away from the burgundy-eyed stranger as if burned when it realized her appearance behind it. Shocked and terrified golden eyes glared at the woman, roaring as if begging for her to leave it be, but the stranger merely clasp the handle of her sword sheathed behind her back and positioned her body for a fast strike with her free arm guarding her front and her legs spread sideward ready for a sprint. Her eyes betrayed her emotionless mask as burgundy eyes moved with a sorrowful emotion when she knew her hands will once again be stained by a child's blood.

The lycan backed away from the stranger, feeling her intent to kill, as it roared in hesitation and fear.

Despite being a monster, the lycan was still a child by heart, therefore an intimidating figure such as the woman before it was a terrifying sight for the young lycan. The stranger knew this and it pained her as much at it will soon pain the lycan at what she will do.

Knowing there was no escape, the lycan roared one last time before leaping towards the stranger, its arms bend back to prepare for a slash across the woman's neck, but the woman was too quick once again as she dodged and disappeared from its sight.

Sensing the woman behind him once again, the lycan turned around and prepared to roar but stop when a feeling of being paralyzed traveled around its neck. Ignoring this weird sensation, it roared, but all that came out was a sort of gurgling sound coming from its throat.

The woman, whose back was faced at the lycan, stood still. Her right hand which tightly held a bloodied sword was at her side, the blood from its blade pooled down at the tip as the gathered blood dripped down like droplets.

The lycan's eyes grew wide at the sight and scent of the blood... _its_ blood, and reflexively grasp its neck.

The woman threshed her sword to the side causing the remaining blood to fly to the ground before wiping her bloodied sword on her sleeves of her leather black coat and putting the sword back in its scabbard perched on her back.

She chance a sad glance at the frozen lycan who stared at her with more fear than anger before walking away, not seeing the lycan suddenly dropping on its knees and its head rolling off from its body.

She didn't want to see it. She didn't want to see any more of it…

She didn't want to see the dead lycan turning back into a human…

To turn back into a human child, who she knew would be on the floor naked without its head…

Her feelings betrayed her once again as tears streamed down from her tormented burgundy eyes as it flowed across her stoic, pale face.

She walked away from the body, ignoring the murmurs coming from the people within their homes who witnessed the short brawl between a human and a monster.

She sighed as she knew her bounty would increase once again. The townsfolk would do anything to hide the truth that there was once a monster lingering in town, even if they have the lie about the truth.

They would thank her for killing the monster and reward her with money but would later condemn her for the death of a child and banish her from the town.

She growled at how blinded and foolish they were as she made her way to the only inn that allowed her shelter, albeit with hesitation.

The innkeeper looked up from his log book when a ringing sound came from the door, signaling a visitor, and watch as the burgundy-eyed stranger greeted the keeper with a low "Good Night" as she leisurely climb the first flight of stairs to the floor that held her room. The innkeeper, despite replying back to the woman warmly, shivered at the cold atmosphere the woman left behind and prayed to whatever God that existed for the stranger's stay to be short.

Soft sheets greeted her body as her tired mind pondered on the lycan she killed.

Another human child that turned into a monster. Possibly a homeless.

She grabbed the pillows and covered her face, groaning as she held back the pain in her heart.

It wasn't her first time killing a child monster, but it was never easy killing one. She loved children and being forced to kill one was enough to torment her already wounded heart even more. Each and every death she bestow upon a child reminded her of the time she forced herself to kill one, a human child, not a monster, but a _human_.

She muffled an anguished cry.

'_Kill me'_

The child's last words…

'_Kill me'_

'_Kill me, knight'_

She let out a painful sob at the memory and clutched her chest. After the death of that child, she knew….

'_Kill me..'_

She knew…

_She plunged her knife at the small chest of the child…_

"I don't…"

_Despite the pain that wracked her small body, the child let out a smile and caressed her cheek.._

"deserve to live…"

"_Thank you, Fate… thank you"_

"… They will die with me…" the stranger murmured as her eyes peered from the pillows and glared at the wall. He burgundy eyes flared up like embers turning to flames.

She was a huntress…

A demon huntress…

Her goal?

To end the abomination that created monsters and turned humans into one…

For revenge… the death of her family, the death of that child…

Even at the cost of her own life, she will end it all..

Happiness?

She scoffed at the idea…

… She doesn't deserve it

* * *

_**A/N: **__The next chapter won't be posted for some time due to my busy schedule but I'll try to get it done as quickly as I can while juggling my other duties. I can make exceptions and screw my other stuff and finish the next chapter, if I have the inspiration and muse. Reviews would certainly kick my ass to gear and work on the story so be sure to Review! _

_Thank you for reading! _


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

…_2 Year Ago…_

I sat on a stump, right by the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. Beyond that horizon of raging water was my home, shrouded by clouds so somber, it was in total contrast with the cheers coming from the enormous army camp behind me. It was going to rain soon.

The mug of ale in my hands was heavy, and the sword leaning on my leg was painful. The noises from behind me were ear-splitting, and the small show of lightning from those clouds were blinding. Why was here again?

_Boom! _The clouds roared and small pellets of rain drummed my back. The patters of rain hitting on tarp were prominent, but at least it died the laughter down somewhat. _They_ irritated me.

"Hey Harlaown! Join us!" A _dog_ barked.

I turn my head to my side, eyeing a group of knights surrounding a fire. Their dented and stained silver armor shined bleakly with orange, but that _stain_ angered me. It reminded me of the massacre, the killings, the _murders _we have done all for the sake of peace and stability.

I glanced back to the ocean before me, drinking my ale until it was half finish.

"… No thanks" I gave them my answer. The sudden silence behind me, although the joyous laughter and murmurs from within the camp were still deafening, made it clear that I was in no mood to join their pointless celebration.

Drinking what is left of my ale, I stood up and threw the wooden mug in the fire before moving a little closer to the edge of the cliff. Although the danger was certain, the slippery edge made the ground around it softer and more comfortable to sit. And the raging rain help muffle the noise from the camp.

I sat down with a flop and threw my feet over the edge, letting it hang as I enjoy the cool rain drumming my head, massaging a growing migraine.

I close my eyes and sighed. The crashing of waves against the cliff, the wails of the wind, and the roaring thunder were music to my ears, but as I slowly lose myself in the harmony of the angry storm… I could hear…

The laughter of knights within the camp…

As if what we have done not too long ago, was nothing but a passing hobby…

I gritted my teeth and glared down at the sea, recalling the slaughtered men, women….

… and children…

Innocent people killed by what reason?

To cleanse the land of evil?

The spawn of the devil that must be killed?

I growled at their shallow reasons. Devils, they don't exist.

God?

He let his own creation kill each other and needlessly suffer at their wake...

All these, were shallow reasons…

"…Fate" A familiar masculine voice called from behind me.

I ignored the voice and clenched the ground.

"Fate" He called again.

Sighing, I turn my head to my side and acknowledge the presence of one of the twenty knight commanders in the camp, my older brother.

"Chrono… what do you want?" I snarled, making sure that I was displeased by his untimely presence.

Chrono smirked and chuckled at me.

"Is that how you greet your superior?"

I frowned at his reason and turn back to the sea before me.

"We're from different units and no one is watching. You accusing me of insubordination will fall to deaf ears anyway."

A chuckle and then some sloshing stomps on wet, muddy ground from behind. I instinctively shifted to my right, and my brother came to sit beside me. The light thundering of rain against his armor clearly indicates the smoothness of it, a total distinction to the abused armor the knights around the fire wore. It gave me some peace in my tormented mind, knowing that my brother shared, in some way, my sentiments of the outcome of that previous battle. His armor, which he passionately tended personally after the battle, told me that.

Looking straight ahead, I eyed my brother through the corner of my eyes. His left leg was folded upwards while his left arm rested on his raised knee, his right arm anchored his weight as leaned back with a sigh and a tired smile. His sword, which was still strapped on his left side, lay on the ground by his folded leg, like a dog resting by his master's side, waiting to be summoned. His right leg dangled at the edge of the cliff, swinging it in a slow and lazy rhythm.

"… True" he sighed.

A comfortable silence engulfed us as the rain hailed strongly. The strength of the wind picked up a few notch and the thunder roared closer than before. Despite all this, we smile at the harmony of it all. The noise behind us, now small murmurs, was completely muffled by the storm. A lightning flashed and a fellow knight captain behind us called for our presence, probably out of concern rather than a favor, but Chrono dismissed him, in favor of the storm brewing before us.

"You know… Fate" Chrono turned to look at me, which I followed as I gave him my attention.

_Boom! _A thunder cracked

"… It's not your fault that she died…"

His voice held softness in them, a lost voice he once used in the past, long forgotten as he ascend through the ranks of knighthood. It held sympathy and sadness, pity and comfort, all so unlike the brother I have come to know as a respectable leader and trustworthy support. A brother I relied on to protect my back, one who I tease and be teased back.

A distant memory flashed along with a lightning- of a young boy cradling a young girl in his arms as he soothes the young girl's wounded heart. His tone of voice back then, was the same as now. A fond smile graced my lips.

But the mangled body of a girl no more than the age of eight with wisdom so unlike her age flickered through my eyes as a lightning flashed and dark clouds rumbled. Her death was at my hands… literally.

I turned away from my brother's sympathetic gaze and made to stand up and leave, but the final words from my brother froze me at my place.

"… you saved her" He patted my shoulders.

He stood up and left before I could say anything in contrary to his words.

Saved her?

How is killing a little girl saving her?

I growled at my brother's way. Whatever he said was of no help to my grief. I had slain a defenseless and suffering child, that itself is a sin far greater than the massacre we have committed.

* * *

The sail back to the Kingdom was as smooth as a sail can get. After the storm resided a few hours later, the ocean were as calm as the skies above, and before we knew it, the port graced our eyes like an oasis within a desert. The air couldn't be any sweeter than the sight of home. It had changed since we left. There was a bakery along the shores, an odd place to be at, but it wasn't unwelcomed. From the looks of a handful of colorful, moving figures surrounding the business, it garnered more customers than the once popular old seafood shack not too far from it.

I made a mental note to visit the bakery during my well earned month long vacation. I needed it to distract myself from the horrible memories of the previous battle.

A small fleet of escort ships sailed beside our small armada, escorting us to a nearby military port. A sailor hailed from the crow's nest above the tallest pole, calling the attention to all enlisted sailors on deck to start going through docking procedures as we neared the port. I, as one of the officers and commanding knights, rushed to the bridge were we began a short brief on the previous battle and casualties which were to be reported to the King during the next council meeting.

As a mere captain, my task was to report the casualties of my unit and anything of big significance that resulted to our victory. I failed to, in purpose, disclose the amount of fleeing villagers that was supposed to be annihilated. Most of which were women, children, and elderly. Seeing as how they were not armed and most likely be harmless, I allowed them to flee, knowing that I was never given any directives to… deal with fleeing civilians.

Satisfied with the report, the Grand Knight leading this operation dismissed us. As I gathered the reports from my unit and made to stand up, the Grand Knight called for my attention. Her unwavering gaze held a mother's worry in them, and I knew she wanted to talk to me privately… as mother and child. She is, after all, my mother.

I made to gather my things, mimicking the rest of the captains and commanders in the room, as I waited for them to slowly file out from the bridge. Slowly, but surely, the room left only my brother, mother, and myself as the occupants. The ship, which is now anchored in place by the docks, rocked up and down as it rode the waves. Two pairs of eyes held me in place as I stand unfazed from the strong feeling of worry from my mother.

She knew what I had been through, she knew that my report wasn't stated in its entirety, and she knew the darkness that is slowly boiling into anger within me.

She knew it all, after all… She raised me since I was 4 and knew my nightmares better than anyone else.

"… Fate"

I sighed at the tone. It was a tone used by a mother preparing to gently lecture a child about good behavior.

"You have nothing to say mother. I am fine." I straighten the pile of papers in my hands against the rounded mahogany table.

"She's just part of civilian casualty. An error on my part. It won't happen again, I assure you."

My mother remained silent at this as I walk pass her and my brother, both looking at me with worry. I understand their feelings, but this is something only I can heal.

"… It's war, after all" I said with finality as I close the double doors behind me and left the bridge.

When I crossed that small bridge between the ship and dock, it felt like I was a different person. Before I first step on the deck of the ship those six months ago, I was but a knight prepping for a war, ready to defend my nation's peace. I was told that the enemies we will face were demons in human flesh. Atrocities that if left alive, could plague the country with death like a deadly disease. I, like many of my brethrens, were fooled into thinking that they were the children of the rumored Dark Lord who was summoned by a grieving human.

It wasn't until a stab to that child's heart that I realized we were killing innocent people. They were not monsters that we were briefed about. No sign of heathens sacrificing children to feed their demonic God. Nor was there any proof of such atrocities.

As I watched my knights slay a man defending his family, and another from a different unit thrusting his sword behind a mother cradling a child in her arms, killing both mother and child, I halted my unit's attack and let them focus on the armed militia charging our way. From the corner of my eyes, I could see the rest of the surviving villagers fleeing to the forest around the village. And I let them flee.

A captain of a different unit pointed this out to me, but the incoming militia later became his main focus when his lieutenant sacrificed herself to defend the distracted unit captain.

The battle lasted no more than 15 minutes, and as I cradled the child I killed in my arms, I began to question my nation's motives. An act unbecoming of a knight who swore to protect the nation.

I was at a lost as I began to wonder the true meaning of loyalty and the desire to protect. What do they mean to _me_?

I joined the military and followed my mother's footstep by becoming a knight with a resolve to protect the nation and prevent something like my past to happen. That horrid past that left me orphaned. Without my adopted mother's help, I would have been dead before I could even begin to find out the identity of the murderer who killed my birth family.

With a deep exhalation of breath, I slung my bag behind and walk towards the bakery I saw before. A nice loaf of sweet bread would do my tormented feelings good.

* * *

The bell rang signaling my arrival as I casually surveyed the shop. It wasn't as big as I thought a bakery should be, but adequate enough to be a café instead, which I immediately took note off when I saw a counter that looks like a bar at one side with a tender behind it. Right beside it was a refrigerated display of a variety of pastries and treats while uniformed racks along the wall beside it displayed all kinds of bread.

The whole place had an ambience of warmth, tranquil, and poetry in it with local artworks and white wall lights gracing the sienna colored walls. Black anchored tables lined along the glass wall in front of the bakery, married with a couple of black seats at each table. There were regular square tables covered in laced white table cloth coupled with seats at strategic areas so it may not hinder a customer's way, but convenient enough to occupy while being about to oversee the activity going around the bakery. A soothing instrumental music becoming of the bakery-slash-café bounced around the premises, enough to tickle a customer to dance the café jazz.

I guess it was a few hours pass noon since there were less occupants than the buzz I saw a few hours ago before arriving at the docks.

I couldn't help but smile at the soothing atmosphere and immediately occupied one of the anchored tables at a corner between the solid and glass wall. I nearly grinned in satisfaction at the privacy the table I occupied held.

"Good Afternoon and Welcome to Midori-ya café. My name is Miyuki and I'll be serving you today."

Not long after I settled myself on my seat, a waitress greeted me with a smile. Her vibrant jet-black eyes behind her rounded glasses reflected the bakery's atmosphere as she waited for my order patiently.

"Good Afternoon."

I smiled back at the suddenly happy waitress and scanned my menu quickly.

A licked my lower lip at the delicious name of the delectable that caught my eye.

"I would like an espresso and cinnamon bun please. Go all out with the icing." I grinned at the girl before handing her the menu back. She nodded as she jotted down my order before trotting away happily. Her braided dark hair swayed from side to side, along with her firm behind. I couldn't help but stare at her back a little longer than necessary.

A cough came from behind the counter and I look at the source, only to gulp when I saw a small glare coming from the man behind it. He looked similar to the girl, albeit older, with his short black hair and brown eyes. His stare was piercing and I nodded in understanding at his unspoken warning.

'_A brother?'_

The man nodded back and return to smiling at my way. Since there seems to be no more customers aside from myself, he casually steps out from behind the counter and walk towards my way.

From his stature, I'm not surprised if he's an experienced fighter or possibly a knight. Although I could possibly defeat him, I don't want to tarnish my image or get kicked out from this amazing bakery. I intend to return to this business with no bad records what so ever.

"Good Afternoon." He greeted as he sat at the seat directly in front of me.

I lightly gulped and steeled my anxiety with a firm but gentle reply followed by a nod, "Good Afternoon"

He nodded back and extended his hand to me.

"Kyouya Takamachi. Are you, perhaps, a soldier from 'Asura'?"

I accepted his hand and felt the callous fingers closing around my palm in a firm squeeze and shake. I shook back with equal force, which earned me a grin from the man.

"Fate T. Harlaown and yes, for the time being."

"Ah! Harlaown! Are you perhaps related to the Grand Knight and Admiral of Asura, Lindy Harlaown?"

I retracted my hands when he released it and blinked at his obvious excitement. I knew my mother was famous, but turning this possibly intimidating man into an excited little boy, I couldn't imagine _how _famous.

"er… somewhat." I look away nervously, uncomfortable at the intense curiosity from the man a few years older than me.

'_He's probably around Chrono's age, maybe older'_

"Somewhat?" Cocking his head to the side, I couldn't help but hold back the chuckle forming inside me. He simply looked adorable, like a confused puppy.

"um… I'm adopted…"

The man blinked twice before grinning like a Cheshire cat, as if he just discovered a rare type of animal.

"Oh, you're THAT Fate T. Harlaown. It's a pleasure to meet you, I heard you just got promoted before you were shipped off to fight a rebellion… or that's what I've heard from father. "

I looked away at that moment, closing my eyes at the memory of the horrid battle. I guess he noticed this when he his voice changed into an apologetic one._  
_

"Er… uh… I'm sorry. The battle must've been bad. I got carried away… sorry" He bowed his head to show his sincere apology and I gave him a small smile, enough to appease him.

"Ah It's fine. The battle was bad, yeah, but all I need is some nice coffee and something sweet to eat and everything will all be behind me." I lied but that lie seemed to bring a happy smile on his sharp face. It was contagious and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Then everything is on the house." He opened his arms in emphasis and I gasped back at his generosity.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly-"

Miyuki chose this moment to step in and place what I ordered on my table. I gave her a smile and thanked her for the pastry.

"Just accept brother's offer. If it was our little sister, she'll probably treat you every day for free, which is bad for business" Miyuki laughed as she placed my espresso beside my cinnamon bun, which had more than a fair amount of icing oozing down from its peak.

I was about to decline the offer once again, but Kyouya made me swallow my protests.

"Just look at it as a reward for serving the country with pride. You're an accomplished knight, something of an idol to the young generations these days."

I look at the oozing icing on top of the bun and gulped. I nodded and grab the fork beside the small plate and slice a piece of freshly baked cinnamon bun before putting the fluffy treat into my mouth. I closed my eyes and hummed at the softness of the bun and the sweetness of the icing blended together with the distinct taste of cinnamon. It was simply divine.

At the obvious pleasure gracing my face, the siblings giggled with delight.

"Glad you like the bun. It's a family recipe." Kyouya chuckled as he watch me practically devour the bun, but with enough proper manner to define my being as a knight. I have honor to uphold after all.

I nodded, mouth too full to verbally reply, as I chew happily at my treat. I then drank the espresso and hummed even more at the sweetness of it. The taste of coffee beans and crème blended together perfectly.

This is officially my favorite stop to eat.

After enjoying the snack and devouring a few more pastries, this time a fruit cake offered by Miyuki, I left the bakery and head home with a smile. They were true to their words at the very end. Even at the small attempt at reaching out to my wallet, I was smacked on my hand by a glaring but smiling Miyuki as she ushered me out with a good bye as they made me promise to return to their bakery next time.

Of course I plan to visit their bakery again.

As I made my way to my apartment, and to my bed, I sighed happily and closed my eyes for some needed and owed sleep. My long awaited vacation starts now…

A soft knock woke me from my sleep. I groaned and I groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes before glaring at the door.

"Who is it?" I growled. I look to my side and glared at my wall clock.

"8:19 am!" I gasped. I was asleep for almost 15 hours!

"It's Hilda." The voice announced from behind the door.

"Ah miss Hilda!" At the name of my Landlord, I threw the covers from my body and literally jumped from my bed and to my door. Many people have always wondered how I possess such incredible physical feat, but even I don't know how, or why. It was something I didn't really think much about and accepted it as something of a gift to help me fight and serve the country I was born in.

When I opened the door, nervous brown eyes gaze up to me.

"Fate, you've got a letter."

"A letter?" She offered a small envelope face down, and when I took it, her hand trembled.

"Yeah. It arrived a few hours ago. The messenger who gave it to me said it was urgent…"

I turn the letter around and gasp at the red seal that kept the envelope closed.

"The Royal Messenger also said to pack your travelling gear because the moment you step foot in the castle, you've accepted the mission."

With that said, Ms. Hilda, who was standing outside my apartment, closed the door for me, as I was too shocked at the letter in my hand. The royal family never sends letters to anyone below the rank of Grand Knight unless it was of utmost importance and relevant to the nation's security and progress. If the Royal Family, the King, had the council wrote this letter for me, a Knight Captain, then I knew that something serious is going on.

I walk towards my desk where a small knife lay on a small rack. I grab the tool and opened the letter.

…. And read the contents.

_To Dame Fate T. Harlaown, Knight Captain of Lightning Unit, Order of the Royal Guards and Officer of the 'Asura'_

_By the order of King Lexus Segbrecht, you are hereby terminated of your retreat and, from this day forth until further notice, remain an active knight. Your presence is required before the King immediately after receiving this letter. Should you not heed this order, you are stripped of your rank as Knight Captain and trialed for treason and insubordination. _

_Royal Council _

The letter was as short as it was effective. I shook with both anger and fear and clenched the letter in my hands.

Was this because of the child I killed?

… or something more?

* * *

Meanwhile at the Midori-ya café

Nanoha Takamachi gave a chaste kiss against her father's cheek. Beside her stood her mother who followed the same but against his lips.

"This mission will probably end before you know it. It's only an investigation but, Kyouya, be sure to take care of things. We have house full of lovely ladies after all."

This earned the patriarch of the Takamachi family a giggle from his girls as he mounted his horse offered to him by a fellow knight.

It had been years since he last wore an armor and it showed in his face when he hauled his heavy armored body on his horse, despite his armor lighter than most. He had typical full body silver armor, although slightly more elaborated given his high ranking position which he retired from years before, and a shoulder cape with the royal guard's coat of arms to emphasize his authority.

"Daddy, be careful ok?" The Youngest Takamachi bellowed as she waved her father goodbye with a smile. The father smiled back and gave a two finger salute to his family before urging his horse to move forward. His eyes narrowed into focus as he remembered the mission he accepted yesterday.

'… _I hope this will be it'_ The man prayed as he remembered the gruesome scene of a mother and blonde child's corpses mangled and decapitated in the most horrific way. That was 11 years ago when the _"plague" _was first known, a year before his retirement. He fought someone, no, _something_ unearthly back then. When he first encountered that… _creature_, he was defeated so badly, he was forced to retire at the request of his family and the presence of his newborn daughter. A little after his retirement, his former apprentice, Lindy Harlaown, adopted a child so similar to the deceased blonde, it was almost terrifying.

'_Knight Captain Fate T. Harlaown…. Huh?' _

As he guide his horse towards the main road that leads to the castle entrance, he couldn't help but wonder about the adopted daughter of Lindy Harlaown.

'_Precia Testarossa… never had twins, but only a daughter named 'Alicia' '_

The patriarch closed his eyes and looked up towards the skies…

'_And Alicia was known to be dead and buried a little before that incident… so why was she there with her mother?'_

It was a question that plagued his mind for 10 years after his coma… a question he hoped he could find the answer soon… since

'_That incident and the 'plague' are connected'_

_-End of Chapter 1-_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I apologize for the late update. Classes were rather demanding than I expect them to be. I'll try and update the next chapter before the end of this month of the end of the second week of next month. _

_Thank you all for reading and please review. Your words inspired me to kick my ass into gear and write this chapter. _

_If anyone has a question or ideas to share, be sure to PM me or just put it up as a review =D. Thank you for reading and thank you to the people who reviewed to this story._


End file.
